hablemos de amor
by octi-chan
Summary: aka un oneshot q hice...con la colaboracion d mi amiga maki ñ.ñ mdio q m trabe cn la historia pero al final creo q m gusto cmo kedo...eh....reviews si kieren :P


N/A: es necesario decirlo...GRAVITATION NO ES MIO! ToT es de maki murakami...pero con lo q a mi respecta...SHU ES MIO! yay! nOn bueno T-T eso kisiera...

**Hablemos de amor**

Era un día normal...nada fuera de lo común en la gran ciudad. Encontramos al conocido cantante de Bad Luck paseándose por las calles distraído. Últimamente no podía escribir ni una sola lyric. Mientras caminaba terminó pasando por un café donde estaban conversando unas estudiantes de secundaria...

- No te lo puedo creer! OoO en serio...!

- Te lo juro! T-T nunca...jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan triste! Eiri-san...con Shindou-san...

- Suena casi como una broma, ne? Eiri-san es tan...bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero n/n en cambio Shindou-san...

- Entiendo, tu crees que son muy contrarios entre si, verdad? aunque dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen...

Shuichi se detiene un poco para tratar de escuchar lo que decían...es que nadie creía en su relación con Yuki? ToT

- "_por que el amor será tan difícil algunas veces?"_ se preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesa contigua

- Tiene sentido - continuo una de ellas- pero aun así no me calza, primero después de todas las personas que intentaron estar con él...por que Eiri-san aceptó a Shindou-san?

- No lo sé, si te fijas Shindou-san tiene algo especial: una forma de ser tan alegre que algunas veces recuerda a Ryu-chan! nOn pero aun así es diferente a él...

- El amor es algo muy complicado de entender- suspira su amiga- me preguntó como se lo tomará Shindou?

Maki Actúa aquí 

Shuichi suspiro. En cierta forma le dolía lo que esas jóvenes platicaban. Le hería pensar que la gente dudará que él pudo enamorarse de Yuki y que este lo hubiese aceptado…

-"todo porque somos hombres"- pensó entristecido- "¿Por qué la gente es tan cruel? Si hay amor sincero entre dos personas… por que el sexo es un impedimento?"-.

Disimuladamente se levanto y salio de aquel local. Había oído suficiente, solo quería llegar al apartamento que compartía con Yuki y llorar silenciosamente hasta que ya no pudiera más.

Las calles se hacían cada vez más interminables, sus piernas le pesaban más de la cuenta y el llanto ahogado emergería en cualquier momento…

- Yuki….Yuki…

Yuki regañándolo, Yuki besándolo, Yuki fumando… Yuki haciéndole el amor…. Yuki acariciando sus mejillas… Yuki…

"esto no puede ser mentira…."

Calor…. Un calor embrigante, acogedor. Una sensación de bienestar indescritible.

Lentamente abrio los ojos y vio un dsitoricionado pero conocido techo… sonrio con pesar.

- ya despertaste baka…

Esa voz… esa voz fria que pese a todo ama…

Llovia mucho afuera, por lo que de fondo se oia el sonido del impacto de la lluvia contra el piso…

- Yuki?

- Quien más iría a ser?

- Yuuukiiii! ToT

El pequeño se lanza a sus hacia él… donde se pone a sollozar. El rubio escritor no sabía como reaccionar frente a esta reacción de su pequeño koi así que solo atino a rodear suavemente con sus brazos a Shuichi.

- Shu…qué es lo que te pasa?

- Es que…caminando por la calle…escuche a unas chicas conversando sobre lo que dijiste ayer…y…Yuki…tú en verdad crees en lo nuestro?

Al decir esto el pelirrosado se separa del cálido pecho de su amante para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos…

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al escritor. Shuichi no podía estar dudando, cierto?

- Claro que si…si no lo hiciera, por qué habría dicho todo eso ante la televisión?

- No lo sé…publicidad, presión…yo que sé…porque a veces… a veces siento como si no me quisieras…

Shu abrazó sus piernas mirando el suelo. No quería que fuera así pero algunas veces no podía evitar esa sensación de darle su amor al vacío, a un ser bello pero frío que nunca devolvía sus sentimientos. Eiri pudo ver todo esto al tiempo que tomaba el mentón de su koi y le alzaba el rostro

- No tienes que dudarlo – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos amatistas, lentamente se fue acercando hacia su boca…

- No tienes que dudarlo…porque yo te amo

Y antes de que pudiera contestarle sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso de parte del rubio…

Al día siguiente…

Encontramos a un alegre Shuichi Shindou caminando por la calle del café…muy grande fue su sorpresa cuando ve a las mismas chicas sentadas en una mesa. Por un momento se sintió confundido sobre qué hacer pero luego se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa

- Hola! Como están?

- KYAH! OoO Es…usted es Shindou-san!- dijo una de ellas

- Así es n.n la verdad es que tenía que decirles algo…ayer estaba caminando por acá y sin querer me quedé escuchando su conversación…me dejaron con muchas dudas antes no sabría que contestarles…pero ahora lo sé bien

"_El amor puede ser algo muy complicado de entender, algo muy difícil a veces…pero eso no quiere decir que no valga la pena. Aunque haya muchas personas como ustedes que duden que dos hombres puedan amarse como yo y Yuki no quiere decir que por eso vamos a dejar de hacerlo..._

_El amor es un sentimiento muy bello como para guardarlo…y yo…yo no podría ir en contra de él…"_

Esa declaración dejo boquiabiertas a las dos chicas. Shuichi sonrió y se despidió. Mientras él se alejaba, una de ellas comentó con admiración

- No hay duda de porque Eiri-san escogió entre todos a Shindou-san…

Por su parte…Shuichi estaba feliz…porque sabía que aunque el mundo entero estuviera en contra…él siempre sería fiel a lo que sentía porque Yuki estaba con él y compartía sus sentimientos…y nada podría cambiarlo nunca…

FIN!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola gente! ñ.ñ hace tiempo que quería subir un one-shot de gravitation…al principio no sabía bien como ponerlo e hice un sketch, pero luego llegó Maki y me ayudó dejandole una continuación a mi sketch y fue gracias a eso que pude terminarlo…así que…

GRACIAS MAKI!

Te dejo unos creditos ñ.ñ bueno…ojala les guste…


End file.
